


His confession [2Doc comic]

by Demonslit



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonslit/pseuds/Demonslit
Summary: How will 2D react when Murdoc comes drunk in his room at 3AM to confess his feelings?
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	His confession [2Doc comic]

You can find the comic on:

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/215713113-his-confession-2doc-comic

Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/demonslit

Gorillaz Amino: https://aminoapps.com/c/gorillaz/page/blog/his-confession-2doc-comic/d3lr_YP5hbuwperKjErgaQYMG7g0V0BoGR

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello. It's my first time making a comic so please be nice to me, m'kay? Thank you!


End file.
